liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Liaden Tenets
'Liaden Tenets' Luck or The Luck *Clan Korval is frequently referred to as "lucky" in a not always good way. (needs reference) Rank Rings *The delm's ring of office is worn on the third finger of the left hand. (need reference) *The Boss of Surebleak's ring of office is worn on the second finger of the left hand; the same finger that Korval-pernard'i wears the ring "in trust" for the delm. (needs reference) Liaden Bows *"pleased acknowledgment of the presence of a previously known trusted equal—with an added fillip that might have been congratulations on attaining a…dream??" (needs reference) *"respect to the master, from a former student, willing yet to learn?" (needs reference) *"companions joyfully reunited away from home...? trying to cram in a? much owed? (needs reference) *"...? dancing on the companion theme, but adding to it the sense of revered friend and leader…" (needs reference) *"A simple bow of? comrades? then from him, with? a hand flourish at the end that emphasized a balance due her." (needs reference) *'pilot to pilot' *Between comrades *Between equals - apparently there are degrees of equal - until "Full Equal" (needs reference) *Employer to employee *"a bow that she thought meant he? accepted responsibility." (needs reference) *One of acknowledgment *"adding a concise and elegant gesture which acknowledged also'? a pillow-friend.'?" (needs reference) *Guest to House Child *Child of the House to Honored Guest *Child of the House to Honored Guests *Delm to Child of an Ally's House *Child of a Delm to an Ally *Clanmember to Delm *Obedience to the Delm *Master to Novice *''Acknowledgment of a debt truly owed'' - "Jethri took a deep breath, began the count in his head, moved the right arm--''so''--on the same beat extending the left leg--''so''--and bent from the waist, forehead on an interception course with the left knee. At the count of fourteen, he stopped moving, holding the pose for six beats, then reversed the count, coming slowly to his full height, right hand and left leg withdrawing to their more usual positions--and he was at rest." (Balance of Trade, 67/1118) *"a light bow, all but buoyant; with the easy move of the left hand that signaled understanding" (ibid.) *''"acknowledging a student's triumph"'' (ibid.) *"another soft, buoyant bow, slightly deeper and augmented with the hand-sign for gratitude" (ibid.) *"the special bow made between comrades" (ibid.) *"describing the bow-sign for necessity" (Saltation end of chapter 24) *honor to the captain (Ghost Ship Ch 8) Liaden modes of speech *Between comrades *Between intimates *Of Introduction *To a Delm not one's own *No discernible mode - one that cannot be determined, usually because the speaker is in a very sorry state or is an non-proficient speaker 'Food' Tea Varieties *Glys-Blossom tea -- enjoyed by Elsu Meriandra, Ren Zel's wife (Changeling) *Rose Tint *Vodamorang blend *Moky Morning tea, *Festive Vadanya 15 *Morning Sunrise - Anne's favorite blend, often sold in stasis-sealed tins *Supa Oong Dark ("the best tea in the universe" Saltation Ch 41) *Joyful Sunrise (" delicate, with a sharp undernote the promised alertness", Ghost Ship Ch 11) Wine Varieties *Misravot -- Daav's preferred wine (although he is not particularly fond of it) (Mouse and Dragon Ch. 17) Other Beverages Fruits, Berries, Nuts, Plants ''' * Pesselberries (Misfits) * Kelchin fruit (which are nuts) (Misfits) * Frenal nuts -- brought by the birds to Pris (Moonphase) * Harvest plum -- brought by the hawk to Pris (Moonphase) * Poorbellows -- edible fungus, Suzan's desired delicacy (Changeling) *Colmeno bushes -- lemony scent (On the lane to Trealla Fantrol) *Gladoli blooms (In Korval's garden) *Pink-and-White roses (In Korval's garden) *Gloan roses -- glossy green leaves, deep red flowers (In Korval's Garden) '''Meals *Poached Siclarian Walking Mushrooms (Fledgeling - aboard Vashtaara) *Candied Dromisain Leaves (Fledgeling - aboard Vashtaara) *Toasted Cheese Sandwiches (Fledgeling) 'Scouts and Pilots' Scout Solo Testing *Preliminary: achieve planetfall; learn the language, customs, lifeforms; survive six standard months and sound recall. (needs reference) *Complete Belt Kit includes: pellet gun, machete, rope, flare gun, pitons, stick knife. (needs reference) Pilot Training and Pay ' *'Training -- 4 years, 24 cantra + 2 years apprentice (Changeling) *'Pay -- 1st class, 8 cantra a year, 2nd class 5 cantra a year' (Changeling) Sintia' ' Sintian Beliefs and Lessons of Intent (Moonphase) *'Maidens-in-Training ' *'Name-in-Keeping' *'Mother' *'14 living Names ' *'Maidenhall with a crossboard ' *'tarfire ' *'guard coyotes '